An unexpected present
by indiegal
Summary: Harry is having a party (No, I'm not obsessed with parties, I just forgot this story!) but he's having trouble over who he wants to invite


An unexpected present  
  
I found this fic in a notebook in my room while I was tidying it (a side effect of the exams!), having completely forgotten about it, and decided I might as well post it! I found it just after writing the party… maybe I have a subliminal obsession with Harry Potter and birthday parties…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ron!" shouted Harry. "It's crashed again!"  
  
He was sitting in front of a computer in Ron's bedroom, glaring at hi. It was Arthur Weasley's computer, but, probably due to the modifications he kept making to 'see how it works', it crashed every time Harry typed the word 'the'. It was incredibly irritating. Harry had been trying to write invitations to his first ever birthday party, but obviously it was going to be much harder than he had originally thought. It wasn't even his stupid idea, he thought bitterly, as Ron came tramping upstairs looking very out of breath.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"Well," said Harry angrily, "I was trying to type July the 31st and it cut out as soon as I typed the e!" Ron stifled a giggle. "It's not funny, Ron!" Harry growled.  
  
"Did you ever think of not doing it on the computer?" he asked. Harry frowned. "Did you forget the little fact that we just happen to be wizards?" Ron hinted.  
  
"But we're not allowed to do magic in the holidays!" Harry protested.  
  
"My parents are, though," Ron countered, dragging Harry downstairs and into the kitchen, where he placed Harry firmly in front of Mrs Weasley. "Mum, Harry needs help making his party invitations." Mrs Weasley took out a piece of paper from a drawer, and soon she and Harry were engaged in deep conversation about what he wanted it to look like. Ron went outside. Fred and George were practising passing an old beach ball to each other on their broomsticks above the garden. They swooped down, landing one on either side of Ron and pulling him down the garden.  
  
"Ron," Fred started.  
  
"Did we show you our latest creation?" George finished. Their eyes were glittering with mischief.  
  
"I.. uh.." Ron stuttered, but was thankfully interrupted by his mother shouting that supper was ready. He ran inside, eager to get away from the twins. He was guessing that whatever they were up to wasn't pretty. Harry was holding up the invitation, grinning to himself.  
  
"Who are you going to invite, Harry?" Mr Weasley asked, easing himself into his chair. Harry thought.  
  
"Well, all the Weasleys, of course, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville," Malfoy..  
  
Harry blinked. Where had that thought come from. Malfoy was the last person he wanted at his party…  
  
"Harry?" He jerked back to reality.  
  
"Er, sorry, what?"  
  
"I asked if you wanted to come to Diagon Alley tomorrow to buy things for your party, looking slightly worried.  
  
"That'd be great, Mrs Weasley, thanks!" Harry nodded, delving into his supper.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
When he was in bed that night, Harry again thought about what had happened earlier. Why had Malfoy popped into his head? He really didn't want Draco to come. Draco?! Since when had he been called Draco? Harry groaned inwardly and tried not to think about it, rolling over and trying to sleep.  
  
He was at Hogwarts, in the great Hall. He let his eyes wander along the teachers' table, over Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape (was he really still alive?), Lucius Malfoy… Lucius Malfoy?! He wasn't a teacher. He'd kill them all! Harry stood up and tried to shout to Dumbledore, but someone pulled him back down. He frowned, angry at being interrupted, and turned around to tell whoever it was off. He found himself staring into a pair of grey eyes, a very familiar pair of grey eyes, but there was something unusual about them. There was something there that wasn't usually. He looked at the rest of the face. Malfoy. Suddenly, Harry found himself being dragged out of the Hall, up some stairs, round a corner, into a storeroom full of old furniture. He turned around to ask Draco what was going on, he opened his mouth to speak and…  
  
He found himself on the table, Draco on top of him, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. He moaned and felt his body shiver. He put his arms around Draco, pulling his robes away and running his hands down Draco's warm back. Draco moved his mouth onto Harry's neck, gently nibbling at it. Harry groaned loudly and gasped.  
  
Harry sat up straight, almost knocking over Ron, who was standing next to the bed shaking him.  
  
"Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, fine," Harry mumbled, reaching for his glasses. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's almost 10. Are you sure you're ok? You were moaning…" he trailed off.  
  
"Was I?" Harry tried to look amused, his heart sinking and feeling like he was going to throw up. "Did I say anything?" he asked, in an attempted casual tone.  
  
"No, you didn't…" Ron mumbled, looking at the floor and turning red. Somehow, Harry didn't find this reassuring. "I'll just go out and let you get changed," muttered Ron. "Breakfast's on the table." He left, leaving Harry alone with his thoughts.  
  
Great, so now I'm having erotic dreams about him, Harry thought angrily. He could remember it in vivid detail. The feel of Draco's skin on his, the smell of his hair… Stop it! harry commanded himself. And he's Malfoy!! Muttering angrily under his breath, he ran down to breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After breakfast, Harry and Mrs Weasley went to Diagon Alley. Harry liked it there. There were so many things and people to see. Mrs Weasley left Harry to look for things on his own and went off to do her own shopping, muttering something about the price of bats' wings these days, after having told him when and were to meet.  
  
Harry wished he had brought Ron with him. He had never had a party before and didn't know what to buy. He decided to wander around, looking in various shops to see if he saw anything suitable looking. As he passed Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour, he heard a familiar sneer.  
  
"Potter. So nice to see you again." Harry turned around and found himself looking into the same grey eyes he had been dreaming about just a few hours earlier. He caught his breath and felt his heart speed up at the sight of him.  
  
"Malfoy. I wish I could say the same," he replied.  
  
"Aww, Potter, didn't you miss me?" Malfoy asked with a mock-hurt expression. Harry fought to keep his voice normal.  
  
"About as much as a broomstick up my arse, Malfoy," he replied, bracing himself for Malfoy's reaction. But nothing prepared him for what was about to come.  
  
Malfoy giggled. Harry couldn't believe it! Malfoy actually giggled! However, it seemed to shock him as much as Harry. He looked disgusted with himself, and, with a final sneer, stalked off. Harry went back to his shopping.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"He actually giggled?!" Ron's shocked words matched Harry's earlier thoughts. "But Malfoy doesn't giggle! Especially not when you insult him!"  
  
"I know! But he did!" Harry still couldn't quite believe it either. This was Draco Malfoy they were talking about, Hogwarts' least humorous student! He never smiled, let alone giggled! Harry wondered what was wrong with him, then wondered why he wondered.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
At that same moment in time, Draco Malfoy was lying on his bed, wondering exactly the same thing. Potter had insulted him, and he had giggled?! What on earth was the matter with him?! Draco ran a hand through his silvery- blond hair, glad that he had stopped using that disgusting sticky gel. He was a Malfoy. He wasn't supposed to have feelings!  
  
And yet he knew he did. Especially regarding one certain Harry Potter.  
  
He had been in his third year when he realised his constant need ton insult Potter hand been based on his constant need for Potter. It had surprised him. He had never liked anybody male before. Come to think of it, he had never liked anyone before. Pansy Parkinson was just for show. Honestly, who could like her?! No, mused Draco, what he really wanted was Potter. A grin spread over his face as he started to plan how to get him. After all, a Malfoy will always get what he wants!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The sound of people enjoying themselves mingling with music filled the Burrow. Harry's party was in full swing. And it wasn't going too badly either, he thought. Ron and Hermione were talking to Dean and Seamus, all of whom seemed to be acting suspiciously. Harry guessed Ron and Hermione were a couple, and thought Dean and Seamus probably were too. His stomach lurched at the thought of it. They were lucky.  
  
Ever since his encounter with Malfoy in Diagon Alley, his dreams had been getting more and more erotic. He had gradually realised that he didn't hate him, and was probably falling in love with him instead. Unsurprisingly, he didn't much like that thought.  
  
Turning from Ron and company's corner, he noted that Neville had been cornered by Percy. Grinning to himself, he crossed the room to rescue his friend, when something caught his eye. The fireplace was acting strangely, and, just as he was wondering what was wrong with it, something span into view and fell out onto the floor. The something got up, dusted down his robes, and attempted to regain his dignity.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Potter," said Malfoy, holding out a box to Harry.  
  
Harry could only stare, open-mouthed, not quite believing this was happening. Then he came to his senses.  
  
"Will it explode if I open it?" he asked warily, eyeing Draco, who rolled his eyes.  
  
"Of course it's not!" he sighed. "Honestly, what do you take me for? A Death Eater?" Harry declined to reply. "It's harmless." Harry nodded.  
  
"Alright then, erm, thanks Malfoy," he said, a bit confused. "Could I talk to you for a moment?" he asked, indicating the door with his head.  
  
"Sure," replied the blond and sauntered out. Harry shrugged at his friends, some of whom were looking worried, and followed him out, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Harry, still puzzled.  
  
"I came to wish you Happy Birthday, and to give you your present. Go on, open it!" Harry took the box carefully and turned over the tag. It read, 'To Harry, Happy Birthday, love Draco." He looked up quickly. Since when had they been on first name terms? And love Draco?! Draco was examining his nails intently, looking a bit shy. Harry wondered if Draco was trying to surprise him as much as possible so that he would have a heart attack and die before they went back to school.  
  
"Open it!" Draco urged. Harry turned back to the present, untying the ribbon and lifting off the lid. He gasped.  
  
"Oh Draco, it's beautiful!" he breathed. Inside was a large blue stone, swirling with all the different shades of blue Harry could imagine.  
  
"It's a passion stone," mumbled Draco, now as red as Ron's hair. "It turns green if somebody who hates you passionately is near you. And it.. erm.." Draco was now staring at the floor and shuffling his feet. Harry had never seen him like that. If the moment hadn't been so serious, Harry would have laughed out loud. "It erm.. it turns blue if.. erm.. if somebody who loves you passionately is near you." By this point, his voice had got so quiet that Harry could hardly hear the last words. When he worked out what Draco had said, his heart leapt into the air. Still, he had to just check… He moved towards Draco, who now, as well as looking embarrassed, looked frightened. Draco Malfoy frightened? thought Harry. Who would have thought it!  
  
"You love me?" he asked uncertainly. Malfoy was looking very uncomfortable now. Again, Harry could have laughed.  
  
"Erm, yes…" he replied, just as uncertainly. Harry's face broke into a grin. He stepped towards Draco, putting his arms around his waist and pulling him towards him until their faces were a centimetre apart.  
  
"I love you too," he whispered, before closing the gap between them. Each of them gasped in shock at the feeling and pulled away. This time, Draco pushed his hands up through Harry's hair and pulled him back to him. They kissed softly, holding each other tight, so caught up in the moment that they didn't notice the door opening.  
  
"Harry!" Both boys jumped apart in surprise. "What the hell are you doing?" Ron shouted angrily.  
  
"Erm, I was kissing Draco," Harry said, hoping Ron wouldn't get too angry (or too much angrier).  
  
"I could see that, but why?!" Ron yelled furiously.  
  
"Because I love him!" Harry replied simply, pulling Draco back towards him and carrying on where they had left off, leaving Ron just standing there, open mouthed and overcome with shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review? Please? *blinks innocently* you know you want to… 


End file.
